Not What They Appear
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Sorry Summary is to long Basically as the Title Shows Eren and Connie are Friends and loners but Eren likes a girl Mikasa) who's popular and he isn't, Jean who's a bully and also likes Mikasa tries to dissuade Eren (Bully) into giving up. Mikasa and Sasha are not as clueless as people think and Mikasa actually start to be intrigued by Eren as does Sasha with Connie
1. Gaming Legends

**Not What They Appear Part 1 Gaming Legends**

 **Summary**

 **Eren and Connie are best friends it's been only the two of them for most of their lives. Over the years they've had crushes but this time Eren's crush is an impossible target her names Mikasa Ackerman the hottest girl in school the head cheerleader the sort of girl you'd only get in your dreams. When another pupil Jean Kirstein who also likes her sees Eren staring at her he makes it his mission to mess with his head. Mikasa finds out and is intrigued by Eren and over time finds out that neither Eren nor Connie are exactly what they appear.**

 **A/N: This is an AU story that is all enjoy it has moments of happiness and some angst so enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Attack On Titan if I only own this story**

Eren and Connie have known each other since playschool and ever since then it's just been the two of them against the universe, they love playing video games, and football but in school, they were both classed as loners.

Not that that cared much they were perfectly happy to just hang around with each other snacking on pop tarts or anything they happened to bring from home they did this for years.

There now in high school, year 10, there still best friend and still have no friends, not that either of them care much.

Over the years they both gained hopeless crushes on girls but never did anything about it, and even if they did it would probably lead to nothing so why bother.

This time though Eren's gained a crush on someone else but this time the girl is only the hottest girl in school, the head cheerleader, and he's way out of her league, She's of Japanese descent, and she's very attractive, even Connie can admit that.

Eren admires her smile, her athleticism, the way everyone likes her, it's amazing, it's also completely futile, she's a girl you'd get if you was popular, which he isn't, for him, she's a girl he'd only get in his dreams.

Another thing was both Eren and Connie were both very gullible, more Eren then Connie so if anyone told him he was ugly, or a useless, nobody, he'd believe them and close in on himself it's happened on many occasions as it's happened to Connie also.

This time it was more hopeless, utterly hopeless, she has many friend, was hugely popular, and he only had Connie, he's nothing special either, he doesn't play football, at school he's just the loner who's always with his other loner friend eating snacks that what most people think.

All this goes to prove he has no chance whatsoever of getting her, he doubts she's even looked at him, and why should she, it doesn't stop him from watching her. Connie's told him to stop but he can't she's so perfect.

This time he's caught staring by Jean Kirstein, a jock, who happens to like her also, so he thinks it's about time he dissuades him.

Mikasa's not his yet, and if he can't get her nobody will.

Eren and Connie are talking about the weekend when he approaches them "Hey, you turd skin."

Eren reluctantly looks up Jean smirks "Stop staring at Mikasa, do you seriously think you'd stand a chance with her? you're a pathetic nobody, she wants a real man not a Wuss, like you? I'm trying to help you here, make you see sense, she doesn't like people staring so stop got it."

He walks away smiling, and Eren sighs "Dammit, he's right, I'm a nobody, why do I keep doing this."

Connie sighs "I'm sorry buddy, but did you really expect anything else your sights were set way to high."

Eren sighs "I know, common let's get out of here."

Connie sighs "And go where exactly."

Eren shrugs "Anywhere but here, we only have PE left, and I'm not staying, if you're staying then I'll see you later." Eren stands up and grabs his bag.

Connie sighs, and picks up his bag and they walk out of the cafeteria then slip out of the school.

Mikasa saw Jean walk over to Eren and Connie and he had a few words with Eren then walked away smiling, she also noticed Eren's face seemed to drop, she then saw him get up and leave followed by Connie, She saw them leave the school also.

She looks over at Jean who's smiling at her she just rolls her eyes and looks away.

Eren and Connie walk around town, for a while checking out game stores, then they come across the arcades, there usual stomping grounds, it's also surprising why teachers from all school's don't come here, as kids are always here, when they shouldn't be.

They start walking around until they see Mortal Kombat II and nobodies playing it, so they have a few battles against each other, before they take it in turns completing the games, Eren with Scorpion, and Connie, with Sub Zero.

After they do that they move on to Sega Rally but they only play on that for a short while before moving on to Time Crisis 2, they team up to complete that also.

People are watching them now, not many, but a few, they watch them and comment on how in sync they are with each other, They shoot, and then hide, it's like there a swat team or something. After that they move onto Terminator 2, which they also complete.

After that, they walk around, they can hear people talking about them but they don't care that much, strangely it happens more often then they thought.

They walk around until they see Guitar Hero, they pick a song and start playing they can already tell people are watching them, they play the song as a duo and finish it without making a single mistake.

They pick another song and yet again complete it without making a mistake.

Two hours later, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha and Hitch are walking through town, there walking past the arcades, For some reason Mikasa, looks in there's like 20 or more people all crowded around two people playing a game, she notices that the two kids are Eren and Connie, respectively.

She then hears two kids talking one of the boys smiles "24, straight songs on here without a single mistake it's insane, there so in sync with each other, earlier they both took turns in completing Mortal Kombat II neither of them lost a fight there like veterans or something, then they played Time Crisis 2 and Terminator 2 and completed them also, these two are like a two man killing machine,

The kid grins "It's like there robots or something."

The other smiles "There here all the time."

Mikasa surprisingly smiles, _It explains where they've been since they both left the school three hours ago, have they been her all this time._

Sasha smiles "Did you hear that it's totally badass."

Mikasa nods "Yea it's impressive."

They overhear the two boys talking again the first boy who spoke earlier speaks again "After a while they were taking requests and they did all them without mistakes also."

Sasha smiles "Wow, any song that's cool."

Mikasa nods "It is, _That is really impressive "C_ ome on, let's go."

Sasha nods and they walk off.

Eren and Connie finish their 25th song, people kept asking them for requests, they didn't mind that much, but now they're tired their arms are hurting as are there fingers.

Eren turns around "Sorry, but were done."

The Kids groan, but they congratulate them, it's kind of weird really it's never happened before, they both smile, but it's all new to them. Some people from school are also congratulating them.

Some even pat them on the back before they leave, After they leave they head off home.

The next day the two of them are playing cards, when a kid walks up to them, he smiles "Hey you two."

Eren looks up it's not that guy from yesterday although they have seen him around before. He smiles "Hi."

The kid smiles and opens up his bag and pulls two items out he smiles again "My dad works at the arcades you frequent he got these printed out."

He shows them the t-shirts, on the front it says Guitar Hero Rock Legends on the back it shows all 25 songs they played, and completed without a single mistake, he passes them the t-shirts "All 25, songs you did, how do you do it, my dad said you were awesome."

Eren looks at Connie who smirks "Were Robots."

The kid laughs "I see, well my dad also said you completed Mortal Kombat II, Time Crisis 2, and Terminator 2 before you kicked ass on Guitar Hero you must be massive gamers or something."

Eren grins "That's classified."

The Kid laughs "Names Tommy Wagner, you two are alright, so why is it classified."

Eren grins "That's also classified, Tommy."

Tommy grins, "I hear ya, well catch you later, Robots and enjoy your t-shirts."

Eren grins "Thanks, Tommy."

Connie nods "Yes Thank You."

Tommy nods "Don't mention it, catch you later."

He smiles and walks off. Eren and Connie, both look at the t-shirts and laughs and do a fist bump then they laugh again.

He smiles and happens to looks over at Mikasa's table, then sees Jean coming over again and groans "What does he want."

Connie shrugs "Who knows, but I guess were going to figure It out."

Jean stops next to them "Heard about your little game, thing you trying to impress her or something, I told you already you're a nobody, now I didn't want to say this but I guess I have little choice, so I'll tell you both, when girls look at you, they run away and puke, you two are like the ugliest, mother fuckers I've ever seen, your even uglier than those ugly Rangkors, from Star Wars, and damn, there ugly, you should quit whilst your behind."

Connie sighs "You really are an arsehole, you know that."

Jean looks at him and just punches him knocking him out. Eren jumps up and does a sort of jumping uppercut catching Jean by surprise, and under his chin knocking him flying over the table and like Connie he's out cold.

He looks at Jean, then Connie, then puts the t-shirts in his bag, before putting it over one shoulder and then he grabs Connie's bag and puts it over the same shoulder, before he scoops up Connie and puts him over his other shoulder then he leaves the cafeteria.

Again Mikasa saw what was going on, She saw Tommy give them a t-shirt each and have a laugh with them before walking off. She saw them fist bump, then laugh it made her surprisingly happy again then it all went pair shaped as she saw Jean walk over to them again, and their faces seemed to drop.

Then she saw Jean talking to them and Connie say something which caused Jean to punch him which in turn caused Eren to jump up and uppercut him knocking out Jean in the process.

Sasha also saw it and said Eren did a Shoryuken from street fighter,

Mikasa then saw Eren pick up and carry out Connie she thought to herself _He's pretty strong it seems, but even he was struggling._ She wonders why Jean keeps on picking on them, is he just being an ass like usual, or just being a bully.

She loved it when Eren upper-cutted Jean she was for some reason proud of them for getting there t-shirts, there pretty talented it seems.

Something about Eren is starting to intrigue her, she doesn't know why, she also wants to know why Jean's seems to be picking on them, although now he might think twice after what just happened.


	2. Ignore Lies

**Not what They Appear Part 2 Ignore Lies**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

Eren carried Connie to the hills behind the school he's laid Connie down and is now just waiting for him to wake up which he does after a few minutes. Eren's sitting there thinking, of course, he believes what Jean says he knows he's nothing special he thinks he's plain looking not that Jean looks any better his face is long and reminds him of a horse.

The uppercut was a surprise but he just acted without thought it surprised him which must have really surprised Jean. But what was Jean talking about trying to impress Mikasa she wasn't even there and even if she would have been there why would she care. Do girls really puke when they see the pair of them?

Just then Connie groans "Ouch that felt like I got hit by a freight train."

Eren nods "Jean punched you pretty hard."

Connie looks at him "Seriously."

Eren grins "I gave him a Shoryuken."

Connie laughs "Really."

He nods "Knocked him clean out but dude seriously your too damn heavy lay off the pies I carried you all the way here."

Connie grins "You carried me."

Eren nods "You going to repeat everything I say."

Connie chuckles "Nah you don't actually believe what he said do you we aren't ugly unlike him but he might be right your way out her league I don't want to see you get hurt, buddy."

Eren sighs "I know and your right but I'm not out of her league I'm out of her universe."

Connie sighs "So you're going to stop all the staring."

Eren sighs "Yea what's the point."

Connie nods "Let's get out of here."

Eren sighs "Go where."

Connie shrugs "Well I have things to do at home what about you."

Eren shrugs "I'll go for a walk or something moms at home."

Connie nods and stands up he staggers "Wow that made me dizzy I'll see you later OK."

Eren nods "Yea."

He opens his bag and holds out Connie's t-shirt to him and Connie takes it "Thanks, buddy." Eren also stands up and they both walk off in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Mikasa's been looking for Eren she doesn't really know why he's not really her type but there's just something about him like he's not what he appears to be. Things about him interest her she's never gotten that close to him before. Hitch has well not to close she's sat near him before she said he's cute but she says that about all hot looking guys.

She finally turns the corner and sees Eren and Connie walking away from each other so she follows Eren. She tails him for a few blocks then he turns off the main road and goes up a hill she knows where he's going. She continues to follow him she's left school early so she'll probably get into trouble but she doesn't care all that much but she realizes if he turns around he'll see her.

He gets to Trost Peak and looks out onto Trost. It looks nice from up here he can see the school the arcades he can also see his house he sighs and leans against a tree and sits down, He closes his eyes and sighs. Mikasa finally gets up to Trost Peak she sees him sitting against a tree he has his eyes closed surely he's not asleep she sits near him and folds her legs underneath her she sighs then speaks "Eren."

He opens his eyes when he hears his name he looks up and looks straight at Mikasa is he dreaming she's never spoken to him before let alone looked at him and how does she know his name he looks at her then looks around.

He smiles "Hey."

She smiles "Hi how are you."

He sighs "Why are you talking to a nobody like me."

She raises her eyebrow "A nobody why do you say you're a nobody."

He sighs "It's the truth."

She sighs "Who told you that."

He sighs and looks down "Jean he says I'm a nobody and says when girls look at me they run away and puke because I'm uglier than a Rancor from Star Wars."

She looks shocked "Why does he say those hurtful things."

He can't look at her he's embarrassed so she stands up and sits right in front of him "Tell me."

He sighs "I like you your perfect in every way your pretty, smart, athletic in other words your beautiful and so perfect and well I'm nothing special"

She smiles "You like me."

He just nods she smiles again "You have beautiful eyes Eren and you're attractive you kicked ass in gaming from what I heard from the people watching you and then today you knocked out Jean with a what did Sasha call it."

Eren grins "Shoryuken."

She nods "Yea that."

He nods "I surprised myself with that."

She smiles "Which must have been more of a shock for Jean."

He nods he still can't look at her she sighs then moves again she sits down in his lap she lifts up his face and he looks at her she smiles then kisses him on the lips. She then sits back and waits to see what he'll do she smiles "Did you like that."

He's still stunned about all this everything is just weird the hottest girl in the school is talking to him sitting in his lap and just kissed him he nods "Yes."

She smiles "Was that your first kiss."

He blushes "Yes."

She smiles "Do you want me to kiss you again."

He looks at her "Why did you kiss me you could have anyone you want." He looks down "I'm nothing special."

She sighs "Eren I kissed you because you interest me I like you so stop listening to Jean why is he doing it anyway."

He sighs "I think he likes you and well he must have caught me staring at you so he's trying to warn me to stay away from you."

She nods "I've known Jean for years since primary school he's liked me since he met me personally I don't even like him he's rude, arrogant, offensive and just so damn ugly in my opinion."

Eren smiles "I think he looks like a horse."

She laughs "Yea I guess he does but I choose to be who I want to be with if I liked Jean why would I come and look for you why would I sit in your lap and why would I kiss you." He shrugs "She smiles "Do you have a brain."

He shrugs "It's debatable if I have one."

She smiles "Your funny." He smirks and so does she then she leans forward and kisses him again he closes his eyes as she kisses him she grins "Open your eyes." He opens his eyes and she smiles "Better you have beautiful eyes." After a few seconds, she sits back again and smiles "So you play video games all the time you and Connie."

He nods "I have a lot of free time."

She nods "Has it always been just the two of you."

He just nods and she sighs "You should make friends."

He sighs "I guess we do kind of have friends well teammates."

She smiles "Teammates so you play football."

He shrugs and smirks "Maybe."

She smiles "Why won't you tell me."

He smirks "It's top secret."

She grins "Why."

He smiles "That's confidential."

She chuckles "And I guess you can't tell me."

He shakes his head "I'd be committing treason If I did that."

She laughs "I'll make you tell me."

He raises an eyebrow "How."

She smiles "That's confidential."

He rolls his eyes "You're playing that game are you."

She giggles "Paybacks a bitch."

He smiles "How do you know paybacks, not a bastard."

She laughs "Could be either."

He chuckles "Or Both."

She smirks "Or both come on it's getting late walk me home."

He smiles "How do you know I'm a perfect gentleman."

She shrugs she stands up and pulls him up then they start walking down the hill half way down she takes his hand and threads her fingers through his. He looks down this is all so weird he holding hands with Mikasa he'd never believe this would ever happen which means Connie would never believe this either. They walk in silence until they get to her house, She stops in front of him and smiles "Thanx for walking me home."

He smiles "You kind of took my hand."

She smiles "I'll see you tomorrow OK."

He nods and then she surprises him again by kissing him goodnight he kisses her back this time and she leans into him and they kiss longer. When they do finally break away she smiles "Ignore everything Jean says to you you're not a nobody you are Eren Yeager Guitar Hero Rock Legend."

He nods "OK." She kisses him once more before she walks up her drive he still can't believe any of this but he turns around and walks home.

When Eren finally gets home his mom looks at him "Where have you been."

He just shrugs "Around."

She raises and eyebrow "Dinners in the oven me and your father are going out I was getting worried."

He smiles "It's fine I'm fine you have fun you look amazing mom."

She smiles "Thank you, dear."

Just then Grisha comes downstairs he sees Eren "So your finally back we were getting worried or should I saw one of us was you look happy by the way."

Carla smiles and wraps her arms around Eren's shoulder "I will always worry about my little baby."

Eren sighs "Mum." She kisses him on the cheek and he rolls his eyes he smiles "Hey dad can Connie stay over tonight."

Grisha nods "Fine."

Eren grins "Thanks" He leaves the room wiping the lipstick from his cheek. He picks up the house phone and dials Connie's house.

The phone is answered by Mrs. Springer "Hello."

He smiles "Hey Mrs. S."

She smiles "Evening Eren."

He smiles "Can Connie stay over tonight my parents are OK with it."

She smiles "I have no problems with that I'll put Connie on."

He nods "Thanks."

After a minute Connie comes on the line "Sup."

Eren grins "I'll tell you when you get here."

Connie grins "Oh OK I'll be over in about 20 minutes."

Eren nods "See you then".

20 minutes later there's a knock on the door and Carla opens it "Hello Connie."

Connie smiles "Evening Mrs. Yeager have to say looking fine tonight."

She chuckles "Shut up you'll make my husband jealous."

Connie grins "You know where I am if it all goes pear-shaped."

She laughs "Get away with you, he's upstairs."

Connie smiles "Have a nice night."

She rolls her eyes "Go."

He chuckles "I'm going I'm going."

He heads up the stairs and at the top Grisha smiles "I won't have to put a restraining order on you will I Connie."

Connie laughs "Oh no Mr. Yeager." Grisha nods and heads down the stairs. Connie heads to Eren's room and opens the door and sees Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 setup He smiles "Sweet."

Eren nods "I know you too well."

Connie shrugs "That's what I want you to think."

Eren smiles as does Connie.


	3. Not Dreaming

**Not What They Appear Part 3 Not Dreaming**

Two hours after Connie arrives there watching the movie 300 when Eren pauses the movie. Connie turns to him "What's the deal."

Eren smiles "You never going to believe what happened after we split up earlier."

Connie grins "I take it you're going to tell me."

Eren nods "So I went up to Trost Peak I was just sitting there with my eyes closed and just thinking when someone calls my name."

Connie smiles "Really Who."

Eren grins "This is no joke but it was Mikasa Ackerman I shit you not."

Connie smiles "You sure you wasn't asleep and dreaming."

Eren rolls his eyes "It was real we started talking then she climbs into my lap and she kisses me like on the lips I shit you not."

Connie grins "Why would she do that."

Eren scratches his head "I'm not really sure she said I have beautiful eyes though and I was attractive."

Connie laughs "You sure you didn't bang your head and imagine all this."

Eren sighs "There's more."

Connie nods "Go on."

Eren grins "So she asked me why Jean's been messing with us and I tell her I think Jean likes her and she laughs saying she's known that for years but she doesn't like him and she also said he's just so damn ugly she also said she chooses who she likes and I think she likes me then she kissed me again."

He grins "Then we talked about us two being friends and I was being funny with her about football she started being funny back then she got up and helped me up and told me to walk her home on the way she holds my hand and we walk to her house then she kisses me again and I kissed her back."

He grins "She leans into me and we kissed for longer then she tells me to ignore Jean and kissed me again before she went inside and I walked home I've been freaking out ever since."

Connie smiles "Your serious about this."

He nods "I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

Connie nods "No offense but why you of all people she could have anyone."

Eren shrugs "I asked her that and she just said like I told you earlier that she likes me and she chooses who she wants to be with it's all so weird I'm nothing special."

Connie grins "We are Guitar Hero Rock Legends that isn't nothing."

Eren grins "She said the same thing she said I wasn't a nobody I was Eren Yeager Guitar Hero Rock Legend then she kissed me again."

Connie grins "You sure you wasn't dreaming all this it seems so unreal."

Eren nods "Tell me about it, she actually knows are names and her sitting in my lap felt nice she's so beautiful I've noticed since I first saw her but seeing her so up and close to me was insane my heart was pounding in my chest it felt like it was going to explode."

He chuckles "Then that first kiss and it just got worse a thousand times worse than the second one I don't know seemed to calm me down."

Connie nods "She is nice looking I can't deny that."

Eren grins "Don't say that you'll make my mom jealous."

Connie laughs "You're a real comedian but you do know if I ever got with your mom you'd be my son."

Eren laughs "Then stay away from my mom."

Connie nods "I will having you as my son gives me the creeps."

Eren nods "What about you as my dad it will give me nightmares."

They both laugh then Connie nods "So what now."

Eren shrugs "Beats me I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

Connie nods "I don't blame you but onto a new subject you looking forward to Sunday our first cup final match we've worked hard for this team we created and now top of the league the titles ours now just winning the cup all thanks to the Yeagerbomb and The Cookiemonster of course."

Eren nods "Mainly the Yeagerbomb though right."

Connie rolls his eyes "It's a team game."

Eren nods "I know Shiganshina Titan's cup champions I can see it now."

Connie grins "We have to win it first."

Eren shrugs "A minor formality."

Connie laughs "Minor."

Eren nods "Yes Minor we've got this in the bag it's just a matter of how many we win by."

Connie nods "OK."

Eren nods then he presses play and they continue watching the movie whilst snacking on potato chips and soda. Connie nods "300 vs Thousands so awesome."

Eren nods "Spartans are so badass the Persians are rabble conquered armies If we had time machines I'd go back in time and fight in some great history battles The Hot Gates, Chi Bi, Sekigahara, Teutoburg against the Roman's."

Connie grins "That would be cool unless you died but Virtual Reality would be better all the Spartans died at Thermopylae remember."

Eren nods "Good point yeah virtual reality would be better it would kick ass being a soldier facing onslaughts of enemies fighting for your life so cool."

Connie nods "Until you died then it would suck."

Eren nods "Good point hey maybe you can get a virtual reality girlfriend."

Connie laughs "Yea maybe" They both laugh and continue watching the movie.

Meanwhile, at Mikasa's house she's lying on her bed she's smiling she enjoyed kissing Eren, of course, she's seen him in school never really close up though well until earlier tonight she's realized how cute he actually is with his beautiful green eyes tanned skin messy hair amazing lips.

She really enjoyed kissing those lips it's true before she'd never paid that much attention to Eren or his friend Connie it was only when she saw Jean walk over and talk to them that she paid attention it wasn't as if Hitch wasn't going on about another silly cat video she saw she's watched thousands of them.

She saw Eren's face drop and she was curious why Jean would even be over there in the first place she was curious what he said to make Eren so sad then she saw Jean walk away from them all happy and smug then she saw them both leave the school and go to the arcades.

Then later she and the others heard what the two boys were saying about them both it kind of made her happy then the next day Tommy gave them t-shirts and they were happy only for Jean to mess everything up again but he got what he deserved it was a shame Connie had to get hurt though.

Then why she followed him after he and Connie split up was a mystery why she sat in his lap was weird but nice why she kissed him was well weird but very nice holding his hand was also nice. But what Eren said about her being able to have whoever she wanted might have been true but like she told him she chooses who she goes out with.

He interests her seeing him up close like that seeing a new side to Eren was nice he's kind of cheesy but that only made her laugh kissing him and leaning into him. What was amazing was he obviously works out she could feel the muscles on him he may not be a popular kid in school whether that's his choice or not but he's a lot more interesting than anyone at school.

She smiles again if she's honest if she would have kissed him all night it made her feel happy and kind of all warm inside. Annie doesn't know about what happened tonight but she does know that Mikasa is interested in Eren and she says it's weird for her to take an interest in Eren but she doesn't care she likes him he seems like he's not all he appears to be.

She grabs her laptop and goes on Skype she sends messages to Annie, Sasha and Hitch asking for a group chat they all accept and after a few minutes there all there on the screen. Mikasa smiles "Hey."

Sasha smiles "Sup."

Annie nods "Hey."

Hitch smiles "Hey girlfriend."

They all laugh then Mikasa tells them everything. Sasha laughs "How was the kiss."

Mikasa smiles "It was amazing."

Sasha laughs "You want to kiss him again don't you."

Mikasa nods "Yes it's weird but I think in a way I'm kind of falling for him."

Annie laughs "Well go for it girl but what I want to know is your seriously saying that Jean likes you Yuk."

Mikasa nods "I know let's not talk about him he makes me shiver."

Sasha laughs "Maybe Eren can cuddle you then that would make you feel better wouldn't it."

Mikasa blushes "It's weird but yes I would like to cuddle up with him there's more to him then you think it's like he and maybe Connie aren't what they appear."

Hitch grins "Now we all want to know would you date him."

Mikasa nods "Yes I think I would."

Sasha smiles "So he plays football."

Mikasa nods "He was all cheesy saying like it's top secret, confidential and he'd get done for treason if he told me."

Sasha laughs "He sounds funny."

Mikasa nods "I know right."

Hitch smiles "Let me at him I'll get the info out of him my charms never fail."

Mikasa shrugs "Go for it but you better not fall for him I like him."

Hitch laughs "I got you covered girlfriend I also noticed something else not about Eren although he does eat like Connie, But Connie eats a lot kind of like our eating machine yes you Sasha you're both always snacking on something."

Annie laughs "I've actually noticed that also you should so challenge Connie to a food eating contest."

Sasha smiles "Maybe I will."

Mikasa smiles "Well I have to go I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all say goodnight and leave the chat she logs out of Skype and logs into Facebook she puts in Eren's name and she goes into his profile the first pic is updated earlier this evening showing Eren and Connie wearing the t-shirts Tommy gave them she **Likes** the picture then continues to browse through his account.

She sees another picture of them at the beach she actually blushes when she sees the picture Eren's topless he has a six pack she bites her lip he's so gorgeous she scrolls further down after she **Likes** that beach picture she sees some pictures of him with his mother, She thinks his mom is very beautiful now she knows where he gets his looks from she's actually surprised with herself she's never done this with anyone before.

She'd never really looked at Eren before two days ago now she can't take her eyes off of him. She scrolls back to the top of the page and sends him a **Friend Request** she then logs out of Facebook and closes it down before grabbing a towel and goes off to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Eren and Connie are now scrolling through Facebook when they see three alerts come up and one of them is a **Friend Request**. Apart from Connie, His mom and his football teammates he has no other friends.

Connie looks at him "Who do you think it is maybe Tommy from school see who it is." Eren clicks on the **Friend Request** and it's from Mikasa he clicks the other two notifications she **Likes** two of his pictures he clicks which ones and sees it's the one they posted an hour ago and another from a few months ago at the beach. Connie looks at Eren "Did you share it."

Eren shakes his head "No I only sent it to you and for myself."

Connie smiles "Which means she must have been on your account she must like you accept her **Friend Request**."

Eren looks at Connie "Why."

Connie smiles "Just do it."

Eren is about to decline Connie notices so Connie sighs "She likes you."

Eren sighs then he clicks accept he has a new friend now why she wasn't to be his friend is weird he logs out of Facebook and closes down the laptop and they go to sleep.


	4. One Step Closer

Not What They Appear Part 4 Infatuation

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

The next day Eren and Connie are at school sitting in the cafeteria with their lunch. Eren's not spoken to Mikasa but that's OK he doesn't expect to. There eating cheeseburgers and fries and Pepsi's when Jean comes over.

Eren looks up "What do you want."

Jean smiles "You were lucky yesterday but I'll let that go you're not staring anymore you finally realized."

Eren smiles "We're nobodies yadda yadda yadda you're a broken record." Jean looks at the confused but then shrugs and walks away with a smile on his face behind him Eren and Connie grin at each other and use their thumbs and finger to make an L sign for loser and puts it on their heads aiming it at Jean and then they laugh.

Mikasa saw all this and at first was confused but then she saw the L sign and realized they were dissing Jean he did look confused to whatever Eren said but walked away and smiled not knowing they were dissing him behind his back. She noticed that Eren accepted her friend request so that's good she thought maybe he wouldn't but he did so that's good he hasn't looked at her though.

Hitch smiles "Jean just got dissed by them that was funny."

Mikasa nods "Yea."

Hitch smiles "I'm up"

Eren and Connie are sharing a packet of Rolo's when a girl stops in front of them, Eren looks up and she smiles "Wow you really do have beautiful eyes."

He looks at Connie "We sure are popular today."

Connie nods "Tell me about it."

Eren smirks "I just did."

Connie grins "True."

Hitch chuckles "You two are real comedians."

Eren smiles "Can we help you with something."

She smiles "Why yes you can tell me about where you play football."

Eren grins "Oh really."

She smiles "Yes."

Eren looks at Connie "Should we tell her."

Connie grins "Nah why make it easy I think we should give her the runaround."

Eren nods "Well it's top secret you know CIA redacted shit I could tell you but then I'd have to well you know kill you."

She smiles "I'd rather not die if it's all right with you."

He smirks "Well there you go you don't seem to be getting the info either better luck next time."

She smiles "We will find out."

He nods "Well until then bye bye." She grins and walks away, Eren grins "That went well."

Connie grins "She was pretty."

Eren shrugs "I guess."

Connie smirks "I know you like Mikasa hey have you noticed her friend is kind of like me."

Eren smirks "What small and bald."

Connie laughs "No always eating something."

Eren nods "Oh you mean Sasha."

Connie looks at Eren "You know her name."

Eren nods "Yea we worked together once a few years ago on some project I forgot about but she seemed nice and yea she was munching on something all the way through the class."

Connie smiles "Cool"

Meanwhile, Hitch goes over to Mikasa "Sorry girlfriend my powers failed to penetrate their brains they said it was CIA redacted shit and they'd have to kill me if they told me I like those two there funny it's strange why they don't have more friends."

Mikasa nods "It is strange but they seem to like hanging out together."

Annie grins "So what now."

Mikasa shrugs "No idea we'll find out somehow." She watches Eren as they eat a whole packet of hobnobs between them.

Sasha smiles "I worked with Eren once a few years ago he seemed nice we shared food whilst we worked together."

Mikasa looks at Sasha "You never told me you worked together."

Sasha shrugs "Must have slipped my mind but all this Eren stuff made me remember."

Mikasa nods she looks over at Eren she bites her lip and sighs she wants to know why he won't tell her about him playing football.

It's now two days later and Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Hitch, Reiner, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco, Isabel, and Tommy are all walking home they all went to the youth club but left after a while as it was pretty boring. The whole time they were at the youth club Annie and the rest of the girls kept Jean away from Mikasa it's stupid that he doesn't get that she just doesn't like him but for the last two days Mikasa's thought of Eren a lot she hasn't spoken to him since Thursday.

She wanted to but just never got the chance she thought about sending him a message over Facebook but chickened out she doesn't really know why. There walking past a field when they hear cheering so they keep walking to find out what's going on they see a match taking place Mikasa immediately spots Eren taking the piss out of his opponents using skill to brush past them with ease.

She smiles as she watches him holding the ball for his teammates he dribbles the ball up to one such opponent at the last moment flips the ball over his head then continues running she then sees him holding off two players she also notices Connie playing.

Hitch smiles "Seems like we've found them."

Mikasa smiles "Seems so he's good."

Hitch nods "Yea."

Eren still holds off two players he seems to be stuck there both looking at his face and not his feet so they don't realize when Connie stops behind Eren they also don't notice that Eren back heels the ball to Connie who runs off with the ball. Nobody but Eren, Connie or Mikasa notice what's happened and Eren is still messing with them trying to get past them, it's funny she thinks. She smiles and Sasha looks at her "What's so funny."

She smiles "Where do you think the ball is."

Reiner looks at her "Eren's got it."

She smiles "Has he I think Connie has it."

Reiner looks at Eren's feet "Shit when did that happen."

She smiles "When Connie ran behind Eren, Eren passed the ball backward to Connie who ran off with it."

Reiner smiles "Seems Eren's got skills plus he likes to mess with peoples heads with mind games a dangerous player."

She nods "He does and that's true."

Meanwhile, back on the pitch, Eren grins at his two opponents "Sorry guys but I don't have the ball anymore."

They look down and see he's telling the truth he smiles and runs around them and runs into their box and as he reaches it Connie crosses it and Eren chests it down then knees it into the air and goes for an overhead kick and smashed the ball into the back of the net 1–0. He lands on the floor then just flips straight back up and is immediately mobbed by Connie and his teammates.

Sasha smiles as she reads their names on their shirts "Yeagerbomb and Cookiemonster that's funny."

Mikasa smiles "Yea kind of suits Connie and Eren."

They all decide to sit down and watch although Jean seems confused why there watching Eren and Connie is weird he's looked at Mikasa who also seems to be watching Eren she's been acting weird lately but doesn't know why.

Back on the pitch Eren blocks a corner he then passes the ball to Connie and then takes off down the pitch passing the ball backwards and forwards to each other all the way down the pitch until Eren receives the ball 20 yards out he sees the keeper is off his line so he smirks and chips the ball goes over the keeper and into the back on the net 2-0.

Reiner laughs from the benches provided "Bad move keeper Eren just made you look like a fool." Everyone agrees.

The game continues Eren has the ball he zigs and zag's past one player then through the legs of the other before crossing the ball into the box and Connie volleys it into the net for 3-0.

Sasha smiles "Nice volley."

Reiner nods "I would have had that covered."

Tommy smirks "I doubt it that would have ripped your arm off with the amount of power that was in the volley."

Reiner nods "Good point."

The game continues Carlston has the ball just outside the box he's just about to pass the ball when he's brought down. Eren steps up to take the free-kick Connie comes over to have a word with Eren, then Connie nods and jogs into the box. Eren looks up takes a few steps back and then curls the ball over the wall and past the keeper for 4-0, As soon as it goes in the ref blows the whistle for full time.

Eren's teams cheering when the ref comes over and hands Eren the cup and he lifts it and the whole team cheers. Eren and Connie fist bumps Eren smiles "Told you a minor formality."

Connie laughs "We sure showed them both got on the scoresheet man they probably hate playing us two."

Eren nods "Yes we are just that damn good."

Connie nods "Hell Yea."

On the benches, Reiner smiles with the group "Seems they won a cup nice we only saw some of it but damn Eren and his team decimated their opponents."

Mikasa smiles It was nice, she got to see Eren play he's very good better than anyone on the school team that's for sure. She stands up and approaches Eren.

Jean looks over "What is she doing."

Sasha, Annie, and Hitch laugh but say nothing. Eren's holding the cup along with Connie whilst Carla snaps pictures. Connie sees Mikasa approaching and nudges Eren "They found us."

Carla smiles as she sees a pretty girl approaching them so she walks away Eren smiles also "Can't get done for treason now can we."

Connie laughs "Nope." He takes the cup from Eren and walks off with his teammates to celebrate as Mikasa stops in front of Eren "Hi."

He smiles "Hey."

She grins "You were awesome out there why don't you play at school."

He shrugs "Don't want to play."

She smiles "OK, So you just won a cup."

He nods "Yep Shiganshina Titan's first year in the Sunday league and we won the league two weeks ago and won the Sunday league cup match today not bad aye for our first season."

She smiles "She nods that's great for the first season so are you going to post it on Facebook."

He shrugs "Probably or my mom will she always does that."

She smiles "I saw your parents I can see where you get your looks from."

He grins "My dad right."

She smiles and steps forward so she's inches away from his face, "I enjoyed being with you on Thursday evening I'd like to spend more time with you."

He smiles "I still don't understand why you even like me."

Jean's watching what's going on he turns to Annie and the other girls "What's going on she likes that nobody."

Reiner grins "I hardly think he's a nobody from what Tommy told me he's a mad gamer he just took that team apart he'd run rings around you no problem as for Mikasa we all kind of figured it out she's attracted to him and I don't think she actually likes you that much."

Jean looks shocked "That's a lie."

Sasha smiles "Actually it isn't she's told me herself and most of the girls here she doesn't like you she thinks your rude, arrogant, offensive and well you what you seem to think about Eren being ugly she seems to think your uglier no offense mind you."

Jean looks at her "She thinks that."

Annie nods "Most of us think that and she also didn't appreciate you being a jerk to Eren or Connie and punching Connie that was uncalled for she doesn't like bullies and that's exactly what you were doing so when she saw Eren hit you she laughed her head off when you got knocked out she said you deserved it."

Hitch smiles "Eren's cute I can see why she kissed him."

Jean looks at her "Kissed him when."

She smiles "Thursday night after he knocked you out she followed him to Trost Peak she sat in his lap and kissed him more than once then he walked her home and she held his hand she kissed him again and he kissed her back and she leaned into him and they kissed longer then she went into his house." Jean looks at Eren and Mikasa and sighs.

Meanwhile, Mikasa smiles "I've told you why I like you and after that performance, you deserve an award."

He scratches his head "I just won an award a cup actually."

She smiles "A personal reward from me to you." She smiles then kisses him and he kisses her. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles "You Eren Yeager Rock Legend Football Tactician and if you say yes my boyfriend well if you want to be that is."

He smiles "I've never dated before."

She smiles "I'll fill you in just kiss me again."

He smiles "Why."

She grins "Because I love kissing you I can't get enough of it, you're an amazing kisser which is kind of weird as you've never kissed anyone before three days ago but that will change if you say yes."

He smiles "I always thought you was out of my league or is it I'm out of your league well universe."

She giggles "It would have been the second one and you're in my universe now kiss me again." He smiles and kisses her she smiles "So what's your answer."

He looks at her confused "Answer to what."

She chuckles "Being my boyfriend."

He nods "You sure."

She nods "I'm sure."

He grins "This is all so weird but OK."

She kisses him "Great come on I'll introduce you to my friends." She looks behind them as she sees Connie "You can come to Connie."

He nods "OK."

Eren smiles "I'll meet everyone but I'll pass on Jean he annoys me."

She grins "Tell me about it."

He grins "I just did."

She laughs and takes his hand and they approach everyone.


End file.
